


I Would Always End Up Here

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, aomine being a sucker for momoi part 258792, yes I am back on my marriage bullshit thank you for noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: here, with you
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Would Always End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfrost/gifts), [awwclint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts), [GoldenHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHaze/gifts).



> Aomine POV

I would always end up here  
Here  
With you

It’s really no surprise  
We’ve been together our whole lives

I would always end up here  
Here  
With you

You said yes to being my friend  
(More like insisted on spending time with me.  
But what’s the difference?)

You said yes to being my girlfriend  
(Technically we kissed and I asked if I should stop and you said no.  
More like you just kissed me.)

You said yes to moving in with me  
(Your stuff was all here anyway.  
I never really had to ask.)

You said yes to becoming my wife  
(You may have cried first.  
Then kissed me second.  
But you did actually say yes this time.)

But seeing you now in your dress I know

I would always end up here  
Here  
With you


End file.
